


Big Decisions

by VirtualNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achlys and Persef reach a crucial point in their relationship, and things turn out a little better than initially expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Decisions

Pulling away had been a mistake. He hadn’t wanted to, but the moment he felt Persef’s hand on his own his instinct took over. The way the teal-blood had looked so hurt, and the way tears had started to form a glossy layer over his eyes, it was too much. Unable to bring himself to get out of bed, the weight too heavy in his chest and his arms and legs too bound by his regret, he picked up his phone and stared at the screen. It was a long while before he even opened trollian, and even longer before he tapped on Persef’s tag. The screen had gone black several times in the process, attempting to save the battery life.

 

— justiceKeeper [JK] began trolling temporalEnthusiast [TE] —

JK: Persef. I apologize for my behavior. ( o)>

JK: I feel terrible for hurting you. ( o)>

TE: -{ you don’t have to say sorry, you were having a rough night and i asked you at a bad time, i guess i felt a little bad at the time but i understand so it’s not a big deal }-

JK: I have thought about it however. ( o)>

TE: -{ oh? well you don’t have to answer right away or anything i just thought i would bring it up considering… well you know what i mean, to be honest it was more curiosity than anything, are you feeling any better? }-

JK: No. ( o)>

JK: I do have an answer. It would be better to talk in person. ( o)>

TE: -{ alright! but the sun will be up soon, you shouldn’t put yourself in harm’s way for this, so maybe tomorrow night, i mean unless you meant some other time, which is fine of course }-

JK: Nonsense. I will be there within the hour. ( o)>

TE: -{ oh ok…be safe <3 }-

JK: …<3 ( o)>

— justiceKeeper [JK] ceased trolling temporalEnthusiast [TE] —

 

Persef closed his laptop, his hands shaking a bit as he let out the breath he felt like he had been holding since the conversation started. He hadn’t even showered since working in the garden and he hadn’t prepared any fresh teas, not to mention that he was pretty tired. Achlys was going to be here in under an hour and nothing was ready. Well, his hive was neat and clean as always but that would hardly matter if he looked awful. His chest started to tighten with panic, so he took a moment to just breathe then made his way to the bathroom.

Warm water soothed the tension out of his muscles, but it wasn’t long before his imagination drifted into thoughts of his partner. His hands were so much softer than Persef thought they would be, and he could almost feel them on his shoulders now, sliding down his back and around to rest on his hips. A soft voice echoed in his memory, that pet name the lime-blood had started using not long after they had become matesprits. The lips he now knew better than his own ghosted over his cheek and jawline as he allowed his relaxation to pull him further into the day-dream.

Running his hands over his face and patting at his cheeks a few times he tried to think of something else. Achlys was coming over to talk about something important and this was no time to be having such fantasies. The rest of his shower was a bit rushed, and he threw on a set of clean clothes after drying off. He barely had time to tidy the kitchen and start a pot of tea before he heard a familiar rumble outside. Combing his fingers through still-wet hair, Persef took a breath and opened the door as his partner climbed up to the porch.

“Hi, Achlys! Um..you know you didn’t have to rush over like this, but I’m glad you’re here. The tea is still brewing but it’ll be ready soon enough.”

Once the door was closed behind him, Achlys brought his hand up to frame the teal-blood’s face, pressing gently against his cheeks. He looked into the other’s eyes for a moment, adoration and tenderness reflecting in his own, before kissing his lips sweetly.

“Hello, Králíček. You do not need to worry about all that. Come.”

Persef was led to the living room and prompted to sit on the couch. He started to get up when he heard the whistle of the tea pot from the kitchen, but the lime-blood stopped him and tended to it instead. Returning shortly with two cups of tea, which he had been taught how to make rather recently, he took a seat next to Persef. Both cups were placed on the coffee table before he spoke.

“I accept.”

“W-what? Wait uh, I thought we were actually going to have some sort of discussion, but I guess if you are really ready to-”

Achlys gave reached over, giving his matesprit’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“I assumed that you were ready to take this step, as you proposed the question.”

“Well, yes..but I wasn’t sure if you were comfortable with the idea..”

Looking down at their hands, a just noticeable dusting of teal over his cheeks, he couldn’t hold back the smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth.

“I am. I would like nothing more than to share a hive with you.”

It was Achlys’s hope that moving in with Persef would give the teal-blood more emotional stability, an immediate source of support should he need it. Perhaps also that he would stop treating Achlys like a guest and waiting on him hand and foot. He didn’t mind little things being done for him here and there, especially when he was busy with work, but there was a certain sting of guilt in allowing Persef to cater to him simply because he couldn’t find it in him to say no. Aside from that though, imagining life with his matesprit so close filled his heart with a warmth he hadn’t felt in a very long time. Not to mention that the idea of waking up next to Persef every evening was very likely the best thing he could imagine.

Achlys pulled his partner into his lap to face him, the teal-blood’s legs straddling his own. Though Persef was taller than him, he never really minded. That he felt no intimidation in the gentle troll’s presence was a miracle in itself considering all the factors, but that was one of the reasons that drew him in. Above all, he felt safe, which allowed him to share things he never thought he would ever again share with another troll.

They shared a few quiet kisses before the lime-blood shifted and reclined, leading Persef down to prop himself up on his hands and knees. Doubt started to work its way into his expression, his words interspersed by kisses because he didn’t want them to stop.

“Lys…you’re okay..with this?”

He knew how feeling cornered could Achlys go into a slight panic, and even though he seemed okay he wanted to make sure. It might also have been the nervousness of being in a position of more control that pushed him to ask, but he was a little embarrassed to admit he didn’t know how to lead. Achlys’s answer came in the form of a particularly deep kiss, his eyes conveying his trust for the other once they pulled away. His arms wrapped around the teal-blood’s torso, easing him down to lay flush against his partner aside from the height his elbows could lift his upper body.

\---------

Sitting up slowly, he looked around groggily, his eye still not focused enough to properly process all of his surroundings. Blinking slowly he tried to figure out if the things he was starting to remember had just been a dream or if they had really happened. He didn’t have to think for very long though, as Achlys pushed the bedroom door open with his shoulder and walked in. The tray of food the lime-blood carried as set in front of him, and a loving kiss on his cheek prompted a sleepy smile. If he had any doubt about sharing a hive with his matesprit, it was gone now, perhaps because of his still foggy mind or maybe just because in that moment he realized meeting Achlys was very likely the best thing that ever happened to him.


End file.
